The present invention relates generally to a sun compass which affords an accurate reading of the northern direction when either the time or date is known. More particularly, the invention relates to a sun compass which automatically accommodates variations between the Greenwhich Hour Angle (GHA) of the sun and the Greenwhich Hour Angle of noon Local Civil Time (LCT), and which affords convenient adjustment to adjust for latitude variances as well as differences between Local Civil Time and the standard (or daylight saving) time of the particular zone in which the sun is being observed.